Here You Are Again, But I'm Going Solo
by MissSigne
Summary: When I looked up, I saw him starring straight at me, and when he saw my face i heard him whisper; "Miley". The famous Nick Jonas was back again, the guy who I fell in love with, and who chose fame over me. He had moved on, and I was still in love with him


Look at what you've done, you're losing me to what you want, got me ready... Hmm, what could fit there. Gosh I'd be screwed if the teacher didn't think I was taking notes, but seriously, who the hell made English so boring?! I heard the door open, but I didn't bother to look up. Then the teacher said: "Everybody! We have a new student." So what? i just kept looking down at my lyrics and trying to find the next line. The teacher continued: "So everybody, please say welcome to Nick Jonas!" Withing a second my head was up and my eyes was looking at that angel. I could here all the girls giggle and whisper, but what would you expect? World famous Nick Jonas from The Jonas Brothers has just started in MY class. I could feel the tears start to form in my eyes. I did the best I could to push them back. Then I quickly looked down again. Memories tried to pop up. But I held them back. "No! It's the past, so please don't get me trapped in that!" I thought over and over again. I couldn't help it. I needed to look at him again. When I looked up, I saw him starring straight at me, and when he saw my face i heard him whisper; "Miley" it was too low for anyone else to hear.

Then the teacher started talking again: "Mr. Jonas, you can take a seat behind Ms. Lovato." WHAT?!?! You have got to be kidding me.! These seats are the seats we are going to sit in for the rest of the year! I can't have the boy who left me - and who I'm still crazy in love with - sit behind me for a whole six months! I looked down at my lyrics again. "Look at what you've done, you're losing me to what you want! Got me ready to go SOLO!" I spent the rest of the class with my face glued to my paper, I had almost written the song done, when the bell rang. I was the first out of that classroom. And I did NOT look back at him!

When it was time for lunch I ran as fast as I could to get to the cafeteria, so I could tell her about the horrible thing that happened this morning! When I got there, I saw him. Why is he so hard to resist? I just walked quickly past him, and overto my usual table. Selena came just a few seconds later. She looked worried and concerned "Are you okay, Demz?" Selena was the only one who called me Demi/Demz/Demetria, and as she said that I could feel the tears starting to form again. "I.. Umm. I'm as fine as I can be at this point." I couldn't lie to her, and if I did, she could tell. "He's in my English class, and he's sitting right behind me." I whispered as she hugged me tight. "Do you want to skip the rest of the day?" I'm glad I've always had Selena, she has been with me trough everything. "No, he's gonna be here for the restof the year. I have to get use to him sometime." I know part of that was a lie, but most of it were true. He is going to be here for the rest of the year, but I know that I can't get used to him being around again.

Okay. I know that you're probably confused right now. So let me explain. Before The Jonas Brothers became famous, Nick and I were together. We were the dream couple, the couple everybody thought would end up married, heck even I thought we would. But Nick. He had other plans for his future, and I wasn't a part of it. We had been together for almost two years, when he and his brothers got a record deal in L.A, and they had to record over there. So one day, when I came home from Selena's house. There was a letter at my door. It was from Nick, and it basicly said that when I was reading the letter he would be on a flight to California, and now was his chance to fulfill his dream. He was sorry and he loved me, but we're over. And now it's been a year since the day he broke up with me, and he is back in Dallas, Texas again. God, how I still love him.

But he has the dream girlfriend. She's talented, she knows what it's like. The one, the only. Emily Osment!

I didnt really pay attention to class the rest of the day. When the final bell rang, I walked out of the school and towards my car, when I heard someone call my name in the distance. I stopped and turned around, I thought it was Selena, so I waited. But then my name was called again. It wasn't Selena's voice. And I could recognize his beautiful angel voice at anytime... Yup, you guessed it. It was Nick running towards me...


End file.
